


Your (not) Worthless

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clark is a dick, Crying, DC Nation, Domestic Fluff, Fighting, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Praise, Public Humiliation, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Bruce is having and bad day and goes to Clark for some support, but he gets the exact opposite. Tears are shed and Lex is an asshole.This is a/b/o omega!Bruce and alpha!Clark.Don't like don't read.





	Your (not) Worthless

This was not Bruce's day.

 

(Not at all.)

 

(Not.one.bit.)

 

In the span of one morning everything that could go wrong has gone wrong.

His alarm hadn't go off, and Alfred didn't wake him up.

His chauffeur went on vacation, courtesy of Clark.

And now he has to put up with Lex Luther's ass trying to ruin Wayne Corp. (again). He was once again trying to drag his name through the mud claiming that some arrogant omega shouldn't control such a international empire such as Wayne Corp., but should be breeding pups, cooking and cleaning, and being (a good little omega for his alpha).

The news interview still reeled in his mind as he walked up to his secretaries desk. His put his professional persona on and smiled at the betas,"Hello Margaret", he greeted in a shallow tone.

The auburn hair woman looks up from her computer with a smile,"Well, good morning, Mr. Wayne", she beamed brightly from her seat. Bruce looked over at his assistant Catherine,"Miss. Reeds, do I have any meetings scheduled today?", he asked. The woman typed furiously on her laptop before stopping,"No, no sir, Mr. Hammer called and cancelled his conference"

Bruce groaned out, of course he cancelled. The interview was live when Luther read him to death and mocked his family name. No man in Gotham would want to be seen working with him after that, at least not publicly. Still, he nodded,"Very well then, enjoy the rest of your day ladies", he nodded walking passed them, his mind automatically running rampant.

He could hear Mary and Catharine whispering behind him, but he didn't turn around. Bruce knew all his employees were talking about him. They always did, and even if they didn't say it, he knew they were embarrassed working for an filthy rich omega, while they were alphas and betas underneath him. Even though some of the omega thought the same, most of them saw him as a motivator, making them believe they could achieve anything giving there status, but very few thought that.

He walked through the door immediately feeling all his anger and despair leave his body as he saw Clark. The super hero stood at the large mahogany desk, his strong back muscles flexing even through his button up and vest. It looked like he was fooling around with some paperwork, not that the millionaire cared. This was exactly what he needed right now.

He smiled lifting himself from the door, sauntering across the floor, to wrapped his arms around his significant other. "Babe, I need motivation to not kill anyone today", he mumbled into the Kryptonians neck. He was hoping to get some affection from his husband, in hopes of feeling better, waiting for Clark to speak. His mate always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"I have no time for this bullshit", he mumbled out pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bruce obviously didn't heard him and just looked at him. "Are you just gonna ignore me, Kal? I asked you a question", he asked in a calm voice in hopes to make him feel better. Maybe he was having a rough day as well, but what he didn't know was that he was only making it worse. Clark let out a loud sigh of annoyance. He could not believe Bruce was gonna waste his time with stupid questions, nonetheless he replied.

"I can't fuck you if your in prison"

 

......

 

......

 

......

 

At those unwarranted words, Bruce pulled back, just staring at the back of the Krytonian's neck. He knew it was wrong the second it came out his mouth, but he wasn't sorry in the slightest. The newly positioned lead publisher, a belated gift from Bruce, was really hoping he would bad mouth him and leave. He would rather deal with this at home and not at his place of business.

If looks could kill Clark would be 6 feet under. Clark could feel the cold daggers being thrown at his skull and closed the file folder. He had a report to write and he had a feeling Bruce wasn't gonna let that happen.

He turned around taking off his glasses, he was mad. Bruce was trying his patience, and he was getting annoyed.

"What is it, Bruce?"

The knight of darkness still looked at him incredulously, but that didn't last long before his eyes hardened like blue sapphire,"Why'd I ever choose to mate with you?" His voice was sharp and bitter as always when he was upset.

As insulted as Clark should've been, he just brushed it off. This wasn't the first time Bruce had said it and he knew he didn't mean it. His mate only said that when he wasn't giving him attention and thought he didn't care. Clark would usually claim Bruce came first, but the omega knew (The Daily Planet) held his lovers affection and his heart. This would always, without a doubt, led to a fight and Bruce would stay in the BatCave or the 4 Seasons.

Whichever that could keep the alien out of his face the longest.

Still, Clark didn't see a spark of anger in his eyes, like usual, so he automatically assumed he was just playing with him, but he wanted to get back to work, "I just told you, so I could keep you from going to prison for manslaughter", he sneered turning back to his assignment which would be due any day now. 

"Now, please leave me alone so I can finish my work!"

Bruce whimpered when he spoke using THAT voice, the one he only used when he was in alpha mode, to enforce his dominance. Which, rarely happened, but it scared him every time. "O- oka- okay", the dark knight whispered, feeling moisture pool behind his eyes.

This was not what he wanted when he came here, not be belittled and scolded. First Lex, then the city, and his business partners, that he could handle, but Clark. He couldn't stop the sniffle that had a escaped his lips. Bruce would've left in silence, crying once he entered the privacy of the elevator, then the whole way home, but a strong hand circled his arm and spun him around.

He didn't try to fight his touch, he knew how strong his husband was and he would use it to his advantage, so he just stood there. The philosopher held back tears, biting his lips, looking down and not into those eyes that had captivated him.

A blind person could see the uneasiness on Clark's face, and Bruce didn't even need to look up to see. He knew he had hit a nerve and hurt his feelings, but he didn't do it on purpose.

"Okay",Clark sighed taking off his glasses with his free hand, revealing two blue diamond eyes,"Maybe, I overreacted just a bit", he gave him a small smile," So tell me, what's wrong?", it was not returned as he tried to hold his mate unsuccessfully.

Bruce just looked at him with a blank expression and pushed him away. "What's wrong!? Everything is wrong! No matter what I do to help the world, people still treat me as if I'm a joke. Batman or Bruce I'm just a joke! And now my own mate fucking undermines me! The one person who's supposed to make me feel better, treats me like some misbehaving whore"

Clark was taken back, guilt suddenly washed over him. His mate wasn't happy, that was bad. Being his alpha, he was supposed to make sure his omega was always satisfied and taken care of, never had a problem.

He failed.

Clark thought he deserved a bath in Kryptonite. Bruce was crying, Bruce never cried in front of people, he believed crying meant he was weak. When the billionaire did cry it was devastating, silent sobbs and flowing tears. Thanks to his super hearing, Clark could just barely hear it, and it made his heart ache.

"Sh, it's okay, honey, I didn't mean to make you feel like that", Clark tried to sooth his tears, rubbing soft circles on his lower back like he knew Bruce liked. Still, Bruce cried and sniffled, "Luther was right, I am just a weak omega. Pathetic", he hiccupped.

Kal frowned at his words before glaring at the wall. Of course Luther would say something like that. He made a mental note to dig up his pool and put it on the roof, or some shit, but for now he had to take care of his husband.

"Would a weak omega be able to go through everything you did? You lost both your parents at such a young age and were left alone for most of your life, but you conquered it all, you own a prestigious company that would make anyone proud yet green will envy", he knew Bruce's family was still a sore subject, but he knew it would help in the long run,"Not only that, you save the Justice League and myself on a daily basis. All that alone would make any alpha run for the hills. Your not weak"

Bruce was not convinced at all, but Clark wasn't finish projecting his thoughts.

"To be completely honest, I'm glad I have such an amazing mate. Maybe it's cause I hit my head so hard when I fell to earth, but I like a strong independent omega"

The millionaire shook his head, nuzzling his head back in his chest,"Clark that's not normal at all", he mumbled making him snort in reply.

"Well I'm an alien who feeds on sun rays.....sometimes not normal is okay"


End file.
